


The Student Gives Comfort

by VanillaChip101



Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Protective Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Don't come in" + "You scared the shit out of me"Requested by JediGreyRoseAfter Obi-Wan's undercover Rako Hardeen mission, Anakin's emotions are in turmoil. Luckily, his padawan is there to help him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Student Gives Comfort

Ahsoka's head snapped up from her reading as she felt a wave of anger through the force followed by a loud and sharp crack in another room. She knew exactly why the negative was radiating off of Anakin, placing her holopad down. Ever since Obi-Wan told the both of them that he had lied about the undercover Rako Hardeen mission just a few hours ago, Anakin was much more closed off to his former master, not even being able to stand in the same room as him. Although Ahsoka was angry, she put her feelings aside for later, the resentment threatening to run through her. She thought she could trust her grandmaster, or whatever figure he had become for her, and yes, she still can, but their bond had been strained. 

She would be the one standing in between the two, passing their messages back and forth even when they were literally walking seven feet away from each other, both of them pulling away from each other until Ahsoka stuck herself there, calming the both of them before one of their serious arguments broke out. If one of them had said something that would cause the other person to be mad, she ignored them and kept walking, becoming the anchor for both of them.

She rushed to Anakin's side of the room, trying to figure out what was going on. His washroom's light was on and she felt a sense of dread, stepping closer to open the handle.

"Don't come in."

She froze as she heard his resigned voice and immediately, her mind retaliated to do the exact opposite. She usually respected his boundaries, turning a blind eye towards him and Padmé, but this wasn't the moment for that. She felt a sharp pain come from his side and she followed her instincts, opening the door. There was Anakin, surrounded by broken glass. He was holding his wrist, tears streaming down his face, resembling an injured animal. She immediately bent down, taking his hand.

"You scared the shit out of me."

She was hoping he would brighten up, but he gave no response, just looking at her sorrowfully. She immediately pulled off his gloves, and she could see bloodied and bruised knuckles on one hand and wires sticking in his other. She crouched down beside him, careful to not get cut on the shards of glass now surrounding him. She pulled him into a hug and at first, he was stiff, not wanting to break down in front of his padawan.

Then she squeezed him lightly, sending love and affection through their bond. Broken sobs racked his body as he squeezed his padawan into a hug, needing the comfort. His wrapped hand was clenching into a fist the best it could, but the thick bandage barely let him.

"I-I thought he _trusted_ us! But he _lied_ , and didn't even _think_ of trying to tell me."

She knew that wasn't true; Obi-Wan had told her when she confronted him that the Council had forbidden him to, but it wasn't her place to tell Anakin. And she wanted to gain the neutral ground, taking neither side of her masters.

She didn't say anything, just bowing her head and patting his back. Anakin's hand clenched into his hair and she grabbed it, letting it down slowly.

"He died, Ahsoka, he _died_! We _mourned_ him, and _this_ is what we get in return. I thought I could trust him."

It was silent as she still didn't talk, letting him talk his worries out. She sent soothing waves through the force, and in several minutes, he was out cold, his heavy weight resting on her lap.

She tried her best to not jostle him too much as she force-lifted him into his bed, but he didn't even respond. She covered him in a blanket, looking at him in sympathy. He would need to forgive Obi-Wan, but right now, the wounds were too deep and needed time to heal. 

She placed a glass of water on his table and cleaned the glass in the washroom. She looked back at Anakin as she left their room, deciding that she needed to see how her grandmaster was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 42


End file.
